


A Boscan New Years

by Awesomemedic78



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Desna1, F/M, I drink and I know things, Pradeshverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomemedic78/pseuds/Awesomemedic78
Summary: Part of tales of the Boscan New Years that takes place in Desna1's Pradeshverse.





	A Boscan New Years

**Author's Note:**

> Desna1 owns the Pradesh's and her take on Bosco. We all know who owns Fairy Tail. I own the SInclairs.  
> Part 1- New Years

New Years

_Strength shows not only in the ability to persist, but the ability to start over. - F. Scott Fitzgerald_

The Sinclair sisters took up residence on a comfy couch that allowed them to people watch their guild mates of the White Sea. They had already exchanged their New Year’s gifts in private at their guild apartment. The seith ban in Bosco had allowed Cat to return home for the first time without being in disguise. She could should her face again without dark glasses and let her hair wave in the air in it true natural color of golden blonde.

Lex leaned over to talk in Cat’s ear, “Thousand jewel says our resident prickly mage goes home with Vander for the night.” The strawberry blonde placed a bet with her sister. They both were good Friends with Vander, had been since they moved to the guild with they were eleven.

Cat snorted, “You think our little imp has a chance with Mr. Prickly when Kaleb is the one his soul truly desires.” Cat smirked at her sister. She had used her seith magic on the gruff celestial mage before. Cat hoped that this new year would be the year the two would quit dancing around each other and just enjoy each other. “I’ll take that bet. The soul wants what it wants.” She grinned at Lex.

The two women watched as the Pradesh brother closed in on the silver haired celestial mage at the bar. Hestor was drunk enough to have a flushed look to him. Vander had beaten his older brother to the man in question. Lex let out a hoot as they watched Vander and Hestor disappear in a swirl of shadows, “Ha! Pay me bitch! I knew that man had a dark kinky side to him.”

Cat sat there with her mouth agape. She was for sure that Hestor would have left with Kaleb. She shook her head in disbelief. A deep baritone voice interrupted Cat’s stunned moment, “What’s the matter Cat? You’re never speechless.”

Cat knew that voice, “Who said I’m speechless, Beck? I just never imagined Hestor would take off with our little imp. I know he pines for our guild master.” Cat turned to her sister, “And how did you know Lex? You privy to something that I’m not?” Cat pegged her sister with a hard look.

Lex just looked at her sister, unfazed by the icy stare. She shrugged her shoulder with her only reply, “I drink and I know things.” She laughed. “I’m gonna go dance and leave you two alone.” She waved to the couple as Beck took her spot on the couch.

Cat shook her head as her dear sister left, “I really shouldn’t have let her binge watch Game of Thrones.” She turned her full attention to her new couch mate, “So what does the resident beast master want with this humble soul mage?” She chuckled as she looked into his eyes. They were the window to the soul. Beck was beautiful. Cat had looked at it several times. It was just like his eyes. Blue and yellow twisting around each other in a dance of flames.

He grinned at her, showing off his elongated canines that only a mature beast master would have. Beck knew he was in love with her. He had been since the day they met but life kept them apart. “I want you to be my promised. This is a new year and I’m done waiting.” He held out a small velvet box.

Cat’s eyes widened at the statement. This was the second time she was speechless in less than an hour. She looked down at the box in his hand and back up to his face. She kissed him for all she could because the word yes just wouldn’t leave her brain or her tongue. She had been pining after him for so long.

The kiss ended, “I take that as a yes, kitten?” came his silky baritone voice as he pushed her back just enough to get a good look at her face.

“It is. I won’t admit to it again but you left me speechless with this. You do realize what will happen to our souls after tonight?” Cat said with reverence in her voice.

Beck looked at her and said, “Yes I know what will happen and I’m on board with it. Otherwise I wouldn’t have asked you to promise with me. I want you Catrina, all of you. Your magic, your quirkiness and even that crazy ass spirit you keep around.”

She pulled him into another kiss that was heated with desire. He broke the kiss and stood up pulling her with him as he picked her up over his shoulder and left the guild. He knew he’d be forever tied to her and he was completely ok with that.


End file.
